Sesschan goes to a Carnival
by maru-chan
Summary: Just some fluffy stuff . . . AU . . . please r+r . . .


Sess-chan Goes to a Carnival - by Maru-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer : Roses are red, violets are blue; i no own, so you no sue. Stupid, yes - but it works.  
  
I got the idea for this fic from another fic about Sess-chan, Kago-chan, and Inu-chan being little kids. I wrote it as i went along, so gomen nesai for bad writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ At the Inuki home ~  
  
"Hurry up, Sess !!" called a little white haired boy from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Wait, you pest !!!" Shit, where's my pack . . . thought Sessho-maru as he tore apart his side of the room. "What you do with my pack, you runt !?!" I had it last week . . .   
  
"I didn't - "  
  
"Hey, anybody home !?! Inu-chan, Sess-chan !?!" A black haired little girl with a pony tail bounced into the house.  
  
"Kago-chan, come help me get Sess down." said Inu Yasha. "Okay." The pair bounded up the stairs to the room Inu Yasha and his older brother shared.  
  
"Hey, what are you - " But Sessho-maru couldn't finish before he got knocked backward by the force of two small bodies hurtling through the door.   
  
"Sess, hurry up, we gotta go !" said Inu Yasha. "Yeah, come on Sess-chan !" pleaded Kagome, tugging on his fluffy tail.  
  
Geez, i hate it when she does that . . . thought Sessho-maru, turning around so they wouldn't see his blush.  
  
"I gotta find my - "  
  
"Dad already put it in the car." inturrupted Inu Yasha. "Why didn't you say so already, runt? Okay, lets get out." Sessho-maru said as he made for the door . . . and almost tripped 'cause Kagome still had his tail.  
  
"Ooops. Gomen, Sess-chan." said Kagome, looking down at the floor. Shit, why does always do that ? thought Sessho-maru. "Yeah, it's okay. Ummm . . . can we go now ?" he said, motioning toward the door.  
  
"Yeah !!!" yelled the small pair, almost bowling down Sessho-maru in thier burst of speed. Sheesh, what wierd kids . . . thought Sessho-maru as he bounded down the stairs after them. "I call shot-gun !!!"  
  
~ At the Carnival ~  
  
"Pass the popcorn." said Kagome. "Here you go, Kago-chan." said Mr. Inuki, handing the popcorn up the the small girl, who was currently perched atop Sessho-maru's shoulders. Man, how'd I get suckered into this anyway . . . thought Sessho-maru. It's not like she's heavy, but, still, it's demeaning and sappy and . . .   
  
"Sess-chan, let me down." said Kagome. Finally . . . thought Sessho-maru as he eased her down. "Thanks for the ride." said the little girl, smiling up at the yokai boy. What a wierd girl . . . thought Sesshou Maru as he looked up at the now darkening sky to hide his blush. "Ummm . . . yeah, your welcome."  
  
"Sess, come help me set up our blanket so we can watch the fire works. Inu, why don't you and Kago-chan go get some snacks ?" said Mr. Inuki  
  
"Yeah, come on, Kago-chan !" said Inu Yasha as took off back towards the colorful booths of the Carnival.  
  
"Wait up, Inu-chan !" called Kagome as she tore after her friend, leaving Sesshou Maru and his father to set up thier blanket.  
  
"Hurry up you two !!" called Sesho-maru. "The fire works are gonna start !"  
  
"We're coming, Sess !" yelled Inu Yasha from behind a pile of snacks in his arms. "Wait for me, Inu-chan." said Kagome as came toward the group. The stack of drinks in her arms teetered precariously. Uh-oh . . . thought Sessho-maru as he jumped up from his spot on the blanket to catch the little girl before she fell over.  
  
"Oh, thanks Sess-chan !" said Kagome delightedly. "You are a wierd little kid." muttered Sessho-maru as he handed out the drinks before sitting down again.  
  
"Sess-chan, can i ask you something ?" said Kagome timidly. "What ?" said the moody yokai.  
  
"Can I use your tail as a pillow ?" she said.  
  
"You wanna what ?" said the blushing yokai.  
  
"Well, it's just so soft and fluffy and - " started Kagome.  
  
"It is NOT fluffy." said Sessho-maru huffily.  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"IS SO."  
  
"Look, I'll let you use it as a pillow, but only if you promise to never call it . . . fluffy . . . ever again, okay ?"  
  
"Sure . . . Fluffy."  
  
"What did you say ?"   
  
"Nothing." muttered Kagome as she selted down next to Sessho-maru to enjoy the fire works.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just thought it was time to write a kawaii fic about Sess-chan . . . that did not include Rin. Maybe I'll do one about them later. - sayonara. 


End file.
